


Music (Katalex)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [5]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja discovers music on Alex's jPod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music (Katalex)

Being an immortal, Katja had seen many things change over the years. Art, marriage laws, religions, creation myths. But music had changed the most.

“Oh, that’s where my jPod went,” said Alex, seeing it glinting in the sun in her hands as she sat by the Silversong river up near the path to Dino Valley.

“This new music is good,” said Katja. She saw Alex wince, so she pulled the earbuds out of her ears. “Sorry, I was yelling, wasn’t I?”

“Little bit,” said Alex. “What music?”

“This.” Katja showed Alex the music on the screen, and Alex tilted her head to the side. 

“I don’t remember putting that song on there,” said Alex. “I’m more into industrial music. Reminds me of working.”

“Oh, I found it on the internet and downloaded it,” said Katja. “I wanted to download more but the thing kept saying that there was insufficient credit.”

“That was a thousand star coins,” said Alex weakly. “Damn, I’m glad that I didn’t link it to my credit card. Mostly because I don’t have one.”

“Sorry,” said Katja. “I can pay you back and buy you a lot more credit. One hundred thousand star coins. I wanted to credit it magically but your device doesn’t seem to register my magic.”

“Yeah, digital currency is resistant to magic,” said Alex, sitting down beside her. “Unfortunately.”

“Damn,” said Katja. “It could probably be affected by it if I changed the song, though…”

“Please don’t try that with my jPod,” said Alex, taking it from her girlfriend and turning the volume down before pausing the song and flicking through her music library to check the damage. Katja had downloaded a lot of rock songs, some classical, some of that electronic music that Louisa loved, and an unhealthy amount of pop songs.

“The music on there wasn’t to my liking,” said Katja.

“Yeah, I can see that,” said Alex. She was really glad that Katja didn’t know how to delete songs. “Wait, what’s this?”

“Oh, um, I… found something to film myself singing,” said Katja, blushing. Alex put her earbuds in and pressed play on the video, then fought back a giggle as the music began playing. Even though she didn’t know the words, Katja still managed to sound good. Then she reached the loud chorus and Alex couldn’t help but giggle.

“Sweetie, I love you, but you really need to learn the lyrics,” said Alex when the video ended. She was still giggling, but Katja didn’t take offence. If anything, she was grinning.

“So you liked it?” asked Katja. Alex simply laughed again and kissed her. Next time she went into Jorvik City, she was definitely buying her girlfriend a jPod. Aideen knew what the siren would do to the thing, but she’d ward it against damage and see what happened.

The look on Katja’s face when she opened the box (somehow managing to do it right the first time), plus the kisses that followed, made it very clear just how much she liked this new music. And Alex couldn’t help but grin.


End file.
